Dix ans après
by Caliadne
Summary: Pour célébrer les dix ans depuis la fin de la guerre, Michael Corner tient des interviews avec ses héros devant les caméras de la magivision. Ce soir, le 18 avril 2008, il a particulièrement hâte de s'entretenir avec son invitée.


Devant le miroir de la petite salle de préparation, Michael relisait pour la énième fois les petits cartons qu'il s'était préparés, ses lèvres bougeant quelque peu alors qu'il se récitait silencieusement les phrases qu'il avait mémorisées. Kivrin papillonnait autour de lui, déposant un peu de blush sur ses pommettes, donnant quelques coups de peigne dans ses cheveux bruns.

Il venait de relire le dernier carton quand Dennis Crivey passa la tête par la porte, ses écouteurs abandonnés autour de son cou et sa baguette calée derrière son oreille.

— Michael, t'es prêt ? On n'attend plus que toi pour commencer.  
— Oui, j'arrive dans deux minutes, répondit l'ancien Serdaigle.

Par la porte que Dennis avait laissée ouverte en repartant vers la vigie, Michael entendait la petite centaine de spectateurs qui l'attendaient, à quelques dizaines de mètres de lui. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les milliers de sorciers qui, en ce moment même, s'asseyaient dans leur salon et se préparaient pour leur épisode de la semaine.

Près de cinq ans auparavant, Arthur Weasley, grand amateur de technologies moldues, et Dennis Crivey, grand amateur de technologies tout court, s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour la télévision. Ils avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied et, à l'été 2004, le tout premier magiviseur avait vu le jour. D'abord présent seulement dans les maisons des familles Weasley et de leurs amis, et ne captant que les émissions moldues, l'objet s'était vite répandu et la demande pour une série sorcière s'était fait entendre. Lee Jordan, Michael, et d'autres de leurs anciens collègues de Poudlard s'étaient mis ensemble et après une longue – longue ! – soirée de discussions, la série d'improvisation « À qui le tour ? » avait vu le jour en été 2006, avec Michael lui-même comme hôte, Lee comme membre régulier de la distribution, et des invités tournants chaque semaine.

La série connaissant son petit succès, les ventes de magiviseurs étaient en hausse, d'autres sorciers commençaient à élaborer des idées de programmes à offrir, quand Michael avait reçu un hibou, un matin avant de partir au studio. Il avait pris l'enveloppe de la patte du hibou distraitement et avait failli s'étouffer sur ses céréales quand il avait vu qu'elle venait du bureau du ministre de la Magie. Non, pire : elle avait été écrite par LE ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt en personne !

Celui-ci lui rappelait que dans tout juste plus de quinze mois, le 2 mai 2008, le monde sorcier célébrerait les dix ans depuis la chute de Voldemort. Pour célébrer cela, le ministre proposait une minisérie, chaque semaine, il y aurait un profil et un entretien avec un des joueurs de la bataille, jusqu'au 2 mai, où l'invité serait Harry Potter en personne. Michael n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de répondre à l'affirmative. Trois jours plus tard, il avait laissé les rênes d'« À qui le tour ? » à Lee et s'était attelé corps et âme à la réalisation de « Dix ans après », envoyant des hiboux à droite et à gauche, cherchant ses anciens camarades, les combattants. Il avait reçu quelques réponses négatives, bien sûr – Cormac et Lavande avaient refusé, Padma était maintenant établie en Inde et ne voulait pas revenir en Angleterre. Mais une majorité d'anciens combattants avaient été enthousiastes et en peu de temps, Michael avait eu un planning débordant et des entretiens à passer la nuit à préparer.

Finalement, en janvier 2008, tout avait finalement commencé. Il s'était entretenu avec des dizaines de gens – Dennis, bien sûr, mais aussi Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Susan Bones, Filius Flitwick, le centaure Firenze, l'elfe de maison Kreattur – et les magiviseurs n'avaient jamais été si populaires. La semaine précédente, pour se préparer à l'épisode de Neville, Michael s'était rendu à Poudlard et avait constaté qu'ils en avaient installés dans chacune des salles communes. « Les élèves adorent apprendre l'histoire de la bataille de Poudlard de la bouche même des combattants, avait dit la professeure McGonagall. Les samedis soirs, il n'y a pas un chat dans les couloirs, tout le monde est collé au magiviseur de sa maison. » C'était le plus beau compliment que Michael avait reçu.

Il s'approcha du rideau qui le séparait de la scène. Par la fente, il voyait qu'une immense foule l'attendait. Normal : on était en avril, c'était le dernier droit, les combattants centraux, les plus connus. Les gens faisaient la file devant les studios pendant des heures et des heures pour obtenir une des précieuses places lors de l'enregistrement.

Un claquement de doigts attira l'attention de Michael vers sa gauche, où Dennis lui faisait signe de se préparer.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

— Mesdames et messieurs, bonsoir, et bienvenue à cet antépénultième épisode de « Dix ans après » ! lança Michael en sortant d'entre les rideaux rouges. L'invitée de ce soir, vous la connaissez tous. Poursuiveuse étoile des Harpies de Holyhead depuis huit ans maintenant, elle a mené à deux reprises l'équipe d'Angleterre à la victoire lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Applaudissements de la foule.

— Mais même si vous êtes un de ces êtres étranges qui ne suivent pas de tels évènements, vous ne pouvez pas avoir manqué les photos de son mariage avec Harry Potter, qui ont tapissé la Gazette du Sorcier durant l'été 2003.

Michael s'interrompit un instant pendant que quelques-unes de ces photos s'affichaient à l'écran qui surplombait la scène.

— Vous aurez reconnu, bien sûr, Ginny Weasley !

Les cris et les applaudissements de l'auditoire furent assourdissants quand la jeune femme fit son entrée sur scène, saluant la foule d'une main, l'autre posée sur son ventre arrondi. Michael se fit une note mentale de demander à Dennis d'installer une option de contrôle du volume dans ses oreillettes, parce que l'accueil réservé à Harry, dans deux semaines, lui exploserait les tympans à coup sûr. Il accueillit Ginny au haut de l'escalier avec un immense sourire, lui déposa un baiser sincère sur une joue, et l'escorta jusqu'au large fauteuil orange. Après un long moment, la foule se rassit et Michael put commencer à parler.

— Eh bien, je crois que je peux dire sans trop m'avancer que tu es très bienvenue sur le plateau ce soir !  
— Merci, Michael, je suis ravie d'être ici ! dit Ginny en souriant de toutes ses dents. Dis, j'ai cru entendre que tu complimentais mes performances de Quidditch. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu avoues finalement que Gryffndor a mieux joué que Serdaigle en 1995 ?

Michael fit semblant de s'étouffer pendant que Ginny le regardait, ses yeux noisette pétillant d'amusement.

— Je n'avouerai rien de tel, Mademoiselle Weasley !

La foule éclata de rire, même si Michael aurait été prêt à parier que pas un seul d'entre eux ne savait de quoi ils parlaient.

— Dis-nous, Ginny, reprit Michael une fois que la foule se fût calmée, comment va la petite famille ?  
— Harry va très bien, il se prépare très fort pour son passage sur ce plateau, dans deux semaines.  
— Tant mieux, tant mieux, je l'attends de pied ferme !

Michael se fit craquer les doigts et Ginny lui envoya une petite tape sur l'épaule en rigolant.

— Jimmy vient de fêter ses cinq ans. C'est un vrai farceur, comme l'était son grand-père. Je sens qu'ils vont l'adorer à Poudlard ! Et Al a vingt mois. Déjà un grand gaillard.

Ginny leva les yeux et sourit tendrement en voyant une photo de ses fils, qui faisaient des grimaces à la caméra, sur le grand écran au-dessus d'elle.

— Et la petite demoiselle qui est ici avec moi ce soir, continua-t-elle en se posant les mains sur le ventre, si j'en juge par les coups de pied qu'elle me donne régulièrement, elle va être joueuse de Quidditch.  
— Tu seras une excellente enseignante, j'en suis sûr.

Michael et Ginny purent prendre une petite pause, avaler une ou deux gorgées d'eau, pendant que Dennis faisait jouer une petite vidéo, au-dessus de leurs têtes, filmée la semaine précédente. On y voyait Ginny, Harry et leurs deux fils jouer dans le parc construit en face de chez eux. Une famille unie et heureuse qui respirait le bonheur. Michael lança un regard en biais à son amie, qui regardait l'écran avec un petit sourire. Trois ans plus tôt, lors du repas de Noël qui était devenu une tradition parmi les anciens membres de l'AD, elle lui avait avoué que Harry et elle avaient quelques petits problèmes de couple. Rien de bien grave, lui avait-elle assuré. Mais on ne vit pas l'après-guerre de la même façon, et des fois… ça cause des problèmes.

Depuis, chaque fois qu'il les voyait apparaître en public, il se demandait si la situation s'était résorbée. Mais ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il allait lui poser la question. Il était un vrai journaliste, lui, il laissait les potins à Monica Skeeter.

— Et ces adorables garçonnets, on leur a raconté que maman est une héroïne ? reprit Michael sans manquer un battement après la fin de la vidéo.  
— Oh, n'exagérons rien, je ne suis pas une héroïne…  
— Pas une héroïne, mon postérieur !

La foule éclata de rire et Michael se tourna vers elle.

— Vous saviez que cette charmante jeune femme m'a déjà sauvé la vie ?

Non, ils ne savaient pas. Forcément, puisqu'il n'avait jamais raconté cette histoire à personne. Même pas à Ginny, qui le regardait d'ailleurs avec les sourcils froncés.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? On n'était même pas ensemble durant la bataille.  
— Je sais bien. Mais j'étais dans le parc, près de la forêt, avec Terry et Hannah. On se battait, il y avait des Rafleurs partout, et à un moment je me suis fait séparer d'eux.

L'auditoire retenait son souffle, et Michael dut réprimer un sourire. Deux ans d'animation magivisuelle avaient fait de lui un excellent conteur.

— Soudain, il n'y avait plus personne autour de moi, j'étais seul à l'orée du bois. Mais j'avais à peine eu le temps de penser à aller rejoindre mes amis que j'ai senti le froid déferler sur moi comme une vague. Puis, comme je m'y attendais à ce point-là, trois Détraqueurs sont sortis d'entre les arbres.

Quelques frissons de la foule maintenant silencieuse. Ginny le regardait toujours avec incompréhension : elle n'avait pas été près de la forêt une seule fois durant la bataille.

— J'ai essayé de faire un Patronus, avec les souvenirs que j'utilisais habituellement, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Contre trois Détraqueurs, il me fallait quelque chose de plus puissant. Alors j'ai pensé à elle.

Michael tourna un sourire vers Ginny.

— Plus précisément, à mon tout premier baiser – à notre tout premier baiser – quand on sortait ensemble, trois ans plus tôt. Et là, mon Patronus, un perroquet, a jailli et m'a sauvé la vie.

Il entendait des reniflements dans la foule et Ginny le fixait, le visage rouge et les yeux pleins de larmes. Il imaginait Dennis, dans la vigie, se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ce dernier détestait quand Michael plongeait dans le pathos et faisait pleurer tout le monde.

— bien sûr, à quatorze ans, on ne sait jamais ce qui est bon pour nous. Un jour, elle m'a battu au Quidditch, j'ai été blessé dans mon amour-propre de petit idiot, et elle m'a largué.

Les rires étaient mouillés, mais ils étaient là. Dennis n'allait peut-être pas le tuer cette nuit.

Tout le monde put profiter de la courte pause publicitaire – oui, même la magivision avait fini par flancher à ces méthodes de financement moldues – pour essuyer ses larmes et, dans le cas de Ginny, pour qu'une maquilleuse vienne rapidement lui arranger son mascara et pour déposer un baiser rapide sur la joue de Michael.

Quand ils revinrent à l'écran, Michael enchaîna sur le prochain sujet à l'ordre du jour : les Weasley.

— J'ai entendu que vous avez encore un nouveau bébé dans la famille, depuis le passage de tes parents il y a trois semaines ?  
— Effectivement, Percy et Audrey viennent d'accueillir la petite Lucy, il y a dix jours.  
— Félicitations à eux ! lança Michael alors que la foule applaudissait poliment. Et bon courage aux professeurs de Poudlard, qui auront affaire à une véritable armée de Weasley dans une dizaine d'années !  
— Oh, arrête, j'ai vu ton interview de Neville la semaine dernière, il disait qu'il avait hâte d'enseigner à la génération des enfants des combattants !

Ils purent à nouveau prendre un instant pour se désaltérer alors qu'à l'écran défilaient toute une série de photos des Weasleys, jeunes et vieux, en famille et tous ensemble. La dernière, celle qui resta à l'écran, avait été prise presque exactement un an auparavant, lors des cérémonies du neuvième anniversaire de la défaite de Voldemort. Ginny, pas encore enceinte, tenait un tout petit Albus dans ses bras, alors qu'à côté d'elle, Hermione semblait prête à exploser de Rose. Tous étaient vêtus de noir, même si Louis, qui n'avait alors que dix-huit mois, avait fait tomber son bol de porridge sur la robe de sa mère et que la tache paraissait encore un peu.

— Je vois par cette photo que toute la famille est au courant de ce qui s'est passé, de la place de sa famille ?  
— Oui, je sais que certaines familles préfèrent raconter tout cela à leurs enfants quand ils sont plus vieux, mais nous en avons discuté, après la naissance de Victoire – la plus âgée de Bill, en 2000 – et nous avons décidé que nous ne voyions pas l'intérêt de les garder dans l'ombre. Ils grandiront dans le monde que nous avons aidé à créer, il n'aurait pas été juste, ni pour eux ni pour nous, de leur cacher les sacrifices qui ont été faits.  
— Et vu la notoriété de la famille Weasley, je suppose que c'était impossible, aussi, de tout leur cacher.

Ginny rigola.

— Il y a un peu de cela aussi, oui. Mais dès leur naissance, nous les amenons aux cérémonies de commémoration. Nous avons des photos, dans toutes les maisons, de ceux que nous avons perdus. De Dumbledore, de Colin, de Severus, de Remus et Tonks… De Fred.  
— Ça a dû être dur, pour vous tous, à l'époque, de perdre un frère.

Ginny hocha la tête.

— Tu sais, une fois, il y a quelqu'un qui m'a demandé ce que ça faisait. Il a dit que j'avais tellement de frères, ça devait quand même être moins terrible que certains, qui avaient perdu, avec une seule mort, la moitié de leur famille.  
— Non, on ne t'a pas vraiment dit ça ?!

Michael était abasourdi, ce qui – il était quand même fier de le dire – ne lui arrivait pas souvent sur le plateau. À en juger par les expressions de dégoût qui arrivaient de la foule, il comprenait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il espérait que la personne qui avait osé poser une question si stupide à son amie regardait, ce soir, et se sentait bien honteux.

— Tu lui as envoyé un sortilège Chauve-Furie, j'espère ?  
— J'aurais bien voulu, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais ce n'aurait pas été très approprié. En tout cas Fred fait partie des héros de la famille. Personne ne l'oubliera jamais.  
— George et Angeline nous ont d'ailleurs présenté leur petit garçon.  
— Freddie, oui. Il est très fier de son prénom, et raconte à qui veut l'entendre l'histoire de son oncle.  
— Oui, il a passé dix minutes sur le plateau le mois dernier et nous en a parlé trois fois.

La foule rit alors que Dennis faisait repasser à l'écran quelques images du petit garçon haut comme trois pommes qui parlait dans le micro comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

— Tu devrais le prendre comme apprenti, Michael, suggéra Ginny.  
— Ah bin tiens, c'est une excellente idée ça ! Je commencerai à rédiger le contrat dès ce soir.

Michael jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée derrière la foule. Ça allait, il restait encore du temps.

— En parlant de prénoms, Harry et toi en avez donné des intéressants à vos enfants. Peux-tu nous en parler ?  
— Bien sûr ! Jimmy – James Sirius – porte les prénoms des père et parrain de Harry. Ils étaient meilleurs amis à Poudlard. Albus Severus, pour les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue. Vous poserez la question à Harry, il saura mieux expliquer l'amour qu'il a eu pour ces deux hommes que moi.  
— Et la petite, on peut savoir comment elle va s'appeler !  
— Pas avant sa naissance le mois prochain !

La foule fit fortement entendre sa déception et Ginny rit.

— C'est pas grave, c'est pas grave ! s'exclama Michael. On a demandé à nos magispectateurs de nous envoyer leurs idées de prénom, voici ce qui est ressorti du sondage.

Ginny leva la tête vers l'écran, où toute une série de prénoms féminins était affichée. Sans surprise, le plus gros – celui qui avait amassé le plus de votes – était Lily. Minerva le suivait de près. Même Hedwige occupait une place conséquente. Les gens avaient bien étudié Harry. Flottaient autour des prénoms qui disaient vaguement quelque chose à Ginny, des histoires que Harry lui avait racontées – Ariana, Helena. D'autres étaient là pour elle : Gwenog, Molly. Elle éclata de rire en voyant que dix-huit personnes avaient suggéré « Grosse Dame Potter ». Des anciens Gryffondor, certainement.

— Alors, quelque chose t'inspire ?  
— Ah, si on n'était pas déjà fixés sur un nom, je suis sûre que Harry adorerait Grosse Dame !

Suivit une dernière pause publicitaire durant laquelle Gonny observa avec curiosité la foule. Il y avait un mélange de sorciers de toutes les couleurs, _habillés_ de toutes les couleurs – certains en robe de sorcier, d'autres en vêtements moldus – et les premières rangées étaient occupées par des elfes de maison – habillés eux aussi, pour la plupart. Elle voyait même deux centaures, sur le côté. Hermione adorerait.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, Dennis leur fit signe depuis la vigie qu'ils recommenceraient dans une dizaine de secondes. Ginny eut tout juste le temps de réajuster sa robe avant que les caméras ne se rallument et que Michael ne se remette à parler.

— Rebienvenue à tous ! Je suppose que maintenant, vous savez tous ce que je vais demander ensuite. Toi aussi, Ginny.  
— Non, en fait, j'ai jamais regardé tes émissions, je sais pas.

L'espace d'un instant, Michael la regarda d'un air abasourdi, jusqu'à ce que Ginny éclate de rire.

— Pour un Serdaigle, ça a toujours été trop facile de te faire marcher, dit-elle en essuyant des larmes de rire du coin de ses yeux noisette.

Toujours très mature, Michael lui tira la langue.

— Tu vas me demander mes plans pour les dix prochaines années.  
— Ah bah tu vois que tu me regardes !

Ginny hoqueta une dernière fois, prit une gorgée d'eau, et se cala dans son fauteuil, calme à nouveau.

— Eh bien, Michael – et tous ceux qui nous écoutent –, j'ai une annonce à faire. J'ai gardé ça secret depuis plusieurs semaines pour le plaisir de vous l'annoncer à tous.  
— Tu es à nouveau enceinte ! appela quelqu'un dans la foule, entraînant des éclats de rire.  
— Ah zut, et moi qui croyais que personne n'avait deviné, dit Ginny en posant les mains sur son ventre rond.

Michael rit doucement en secouant la tête. Il avait eu raison d'avoir hâte à cet épisode avec Ginny : rares étaient les invités qui avaient été aussi amusants.

— Non, je vous annonce qu'après la naissance de mademoiselle Grosse Dame Potter, je prendrai officiellement ma retraite du Quidditch professionnel.

Les exclamations de déception venant de la foule furent telles que Ginny dut attendre une bonne trentaine de secondes avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

— Je ne serai peut-être plus joueuse, mais je continuerai à baigner dans le monde sportif. Vous me retrouverez dans la rubrique Quidditch de la Gazette du Sorcier. J'espère que vous serez d'aussi fidèles lecteurs que vous l'avez été partisans.

Cette fois, ce furent des cris de joie et d'encouragement qui accueillirent ses paroles, et il s'écoula deux minutes complètes avant que Michael ne puisse se faire entendre. Il prédisait que le nombre d'abonnés au journal sorcier, qui avait déjà mis plusieurs années à retrouver son lectorat d'avant-guerre, augmenterait encore de façon significative dans les prochains mois.

— Eh bien, tu peux déjà me compter parmi tes lecteurs, dit Michael une fois le silence revenu. Même si je n'accepte toujours pas ton jugement de la partie Gryffondor-Serdaigle.

Cette fois, ce fut Ginny qui tira la langue.

— Et sur d'autres plans, à quoi ressemble la prochaine décennie ? D'autres bébés Potter en prévision ?  
— Si la petite a le même tempérament que ses grands frères, je crois qu'on en aura assez de trois, rit-elle. Mais non, nous n'avons fait aucun plan, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre.  
— Et avec tous les Weasley, j'imagine que toutes vos fins de semaine sont réservées pour une fête d'anniversaire ou une autre.  
— C'est à peu près ça, oui, répondit Ginny en riant.

Michael jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge et vit que l'aiguille était entrée dans la section rouge – signe que l'heure était presque écoulée.

— Eh bien malheureusement, c'est tout le temps qu'on a ce soir. Madame Weasley-Potter, ça a été un véritable plaisir de te parler.

La foule applaudit son assentiment.

— Je suis ravie d'avance à l'idée de revenir faire ça avec toi dans dix ans, dit Ginny.  
— Oh, j'espère qu'on se reverra souvent avant ça !

Il se leva, puis aida Ginny à s'extirper de son fauteuil.

— Ginny, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, et tout le succès possible pour le futur. Merlin sait que tu le mérites.

Michael lui posa un baiser sur la joue, passa un bras autour de sa taille, et se tourna pour faire face à la foule.

— J'espère vous revoir tous dans une semaine pour nos invités du 25 avril, Ron et Hermione Weasley !

Ce fut bras dessus, bras dessous que Ginny et Michael quittèrent la scène, comme les vieux amis qu'ils seraient toujours.


End file.
